Eternal Art
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Two years after Jade returns to Folks, he's having some physical problems. Source? He's pregnant! Now he and Jacob have to protect their unborn children from a pack of wolves who want them dead. Full Summery Inside. Last of Art of Imprinting series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Eternal Art

**Rating: **M for language, sexual situations, lemon, and child birth

**Pairing(s): **JacobXMaleOC; EdwardXBella; JasperXAlice; CarlisleXEsme; MaleOCXNessie; QuilXMaleOC and others.

**Summary: **Two years is a short time to a vampire. But with a human father who's getting older by the day, Jade has some decisions to make. They had talked about it before but had never come to a time zone. So, with his own father not getting any younger, Jacob proposes to Jade. The wolf pack celebrates the engagement and prepares the Quileute ceremony. A few months after the wedding, Jade's having problems. Physical problems. Carlisle Cullens declares the boy is pregnant. Pregnant?! How? Turns out to be Jade's special power. But the pregnancy won't be easy. Especially not when word starts to spread about the half-vampire, half-werewolf child. One wolf pack in particular comes from far away to kill the child that dishonors all wolves. The same pack that Jade and Zander ran into years ago. Jacob never thought he would ever have to fight his own kind. Luckily for him, Sam's pack is on his side. But what are they going to do when Jade goes into labor a month early, in the middle of the woods, and right in the middle of the fight. Jacob and Jade Black both have their hands full. But what's this? Twins?! Oh damn...

**Warning: **Yaoi! BoyXBoy. Nessie's age/age she looks: I was unsure as to what it would be... So I just made it up. Sorry if it's not accurate. (I highly doubt it is accurate...) Child birth might be a little graphic. I also made up my own stuff about vampires too while changing a bit about how Stephanie Meyer made her vampires. I really did research on Quileute wedding ceremonies and stuff but I didn't find anything. So I'm making it up as I go along, k? This takes place, obviously, two years after the Twilight Saga ends. I made a lot of this stuff up, so deal with it.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. But Jade belongs to me as well as this story.**

* * *

**Make sure you've read The Art of Imprinting and The Art of Devotion before reading this.**

_Thoughts_

_**Other people's thoughts**_

**(Point of View changes a lot so pay close attention to that.)**

* * *

When your life is eternal, time doesn't really become a factor anymore. You forget time as it passes quickly for yourself. But for others, humans, time is slow and weakening. You forget that. Two years is a long period in human time. But for me, it seemed like only two months. I didn't realize my father was getting older by the day.

Of course, he wasn't that old to begin with. But with time flying past for me as it was, time mattered. I couldn't loose track and my father deserved to have a still slightly human son. As best as I could, I would try and give him what a normal son would. Like grandchildren. Now there was a problem... But it wasn't the main problem.

Marriage was something Jacob and I talked about occasionally. Well, we never specifically talked about it. It would be mentioned then we'd become preoccupied with... more important matters. With Jacob's imprinting it was already like we were married. But at the same time, there was such symbolism behind marriage.

Jacob and I couldn't marry. It wasn't legal. Not in Washington or any other state even close. Actually, I heard Dem tell Zander something about the only states that did have it legalized, voided the whole thing. I wasn't sure. But either way, marriage was not a possibility for Jacob and I. He mentioned a Quileute ceremony once. A mating ceremony. But, we never came to a conclusion on it.

I wasn't sure if we ever would...

* * *

Moon watching had become such a bigger part of my life since I was turned. Jacob still slept of course, so at night I was left to fend for myself. Sometimes, I would just cuddle with a sleeping Jacob and listen to his heart beat till morning. But sometimes, that wasn't enough. I'd get antsy.

I'd still paint too. But not as much as I used to. Dem and I had started taking classes again but it didn't work out too well. Blood lust was hard to control around a huge group of humans. Especially if the effects of being a newborn were still wearing off.

"I thought you'd be here."

I smiled softly at the familiar voice. I had heard him coming but didn't acknowledge it. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest as Dem sat behind me on the log I was leaning back against. "It's not that hard to find me."

"Nope." Dem smiled at me before leaning his head back to look up at the star filled sky. "Looks like it's going to be a pretty clear day tomorrow."

"Yea." I leaned my head back on the log to look up at him. "What are you doing here? You and Zander were having a lot of fun when I left."

Dem's eyes widened slightly and if he could have I was sure he would have blushed deep red. "Ah... Yea... Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Don't be. I'm sure you've had to deal with me and Jacob."

A grin split across his face creating those cute dimples. "Now, you two are interesting to listen to."

"Gah! You listen!?" I sat up straight, shifting to look at him.

"Not like we really have a choice."

"Shut up..." I half glared at him and turned to rest my chin on my knees.

"What? It's great that you and Jacob still love each other so much." He slid off the log to sit beside me on the grass.

"Yea... I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. Demetri had become so much cuter since Zander turned him a year and a half ago. That also happened to be an accident... Zander didn't mean to turn him, it apparently just kinda happened. But neither was complaining. "Anything."

"Personally... I can't stand the wolf smell. How do you do it?"

I hummed softly and shifted my eyes back to the green covered ground. "It never really bothered me. I guess I was just used to it... Jacob had a unique scent to begin with. Now that I can really get a more intricate smell... There's so much more to him than just the wolf scent. It's easy to ignore."

"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together." He leaned back against the log, pulling his knee up and resting his hand on it. "It was so bluntly obvious that Jacob was that wolf you always painted. But, being human, I guess I just didn't consider it."

"You didn't know stuff like this actually existed."

"Right." Dem lifted his head and looked toward the forest. "Ah, well, I should be leaving you two alone then." He swiftly moved to his feet. "Later." He waved at me before disappearing back into the woods.

I got to my feet and faced the woods where I sensed a wolf. The sandy-colored wolf exposed itself from the trees and without hesitation, lunged itself at me. I chuckled as I allowed myself to be tackled to my back. "Good to see you too, Seth." I patted his sandy cheek and he just licked my face. "Gah! Ew! Why do you wolves always insist on licking?" I wiped the slobber from my face. Seth whined softly and moved off of me.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I got to my feet and hugged Seth's neck carefully. "You know I love you." His tail wagged a bit as I pulled back. "So what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be back on the res?" The corners of Seth's mouth turned up and he nudged his nose against my shoulder. "Hm? Did you miss me?" His tail flipped over. "Aw! You did?!" I grabbed his furry face between my hands and kissed his wet, cold nose. "It has been a while since I've seen you, since I can't step foot on the reservation."

Seth stood to his feet and trotted away, into the trees. I tilted my head, my eyes scanning where he walked off. After a few seconds, human Seth walked out from behind a tree with only pants on. I smiled at him as he made his way over to me. He plopped down onto the ground beside me with a smile on his face.

"Quil asked me to come see you."

I blinked at him, moving to sit on my knees. "Quil?"

"Yea, I wanted to see you too of course."

My eyes overlooked Seth for a few seconds. He had grown since I first met him. He was handsome now. He was cute before anyway, but now he was sexy. Had to be a wolf thing. "What did Quil want?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He just wanted me to see how you were. So, how are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh... Fine." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know I found it a little odd to." Seth shifted to lean back against the log. "I mean, Quil loves you as much as I do. But he just asked about you out of the blue. Usually, he'd just ask Jacob. I think he wants to see you."

"He can see me anytime. He just has to come to me."

Seth nodded. "Yea, I'll tell him that. Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

I blinked. It was April. "Oh... Yea it is."

Seth chuckled softly. "You forgot your own birthday?"

"Ah, well when your vampire, you don't really celebrate your birthday."

"That makes sense. But even though Jacob's immortal now, we celebrated his birthday."

"Yea. Mine too last year. Are you guys planning something?"

Seth's lips turned up into a grin that reminded me of Jacob's. "How could we not be? But it's a surprise, okay?"

I smiled softly at him. "Okay."

Seth nodded and got to his feet. "Well, I should get back. I'll come see you again soon."

I moved to my feet as well. "Alright."

Seth moved to me and hugged me tightly. "Take care, Kay? And you might want to feed. Your eyes are really dark. Can't even tell they're green."

I returned his hug carefully. I wasn't a newborn anymore but I still hadn't gotten complete control over my strength. "Alright. I will."

Seth pulled back and gave me a fake salute. "Later." He winked at me before running off into the woods.

I laughed softly at him before turning to go in the opposite direction of him. I sensed a deer near by and Seth was right. I was hungry. I ran off into the dark woods for a late night snack.

* * *

I stared at the blood red paint with a raised eyebrow. I glanced from it to the blank sheet covering the basement wall. Since Zander and Dem took over my studio as their room I moved my art studio to the basement of the house. Before it was just a mess of old boxes and stuff. After a few weeks of major cleaning it had finally started to look like my studio. Plus, being down there, I couldn't bother anyone with the music blasting. Well, to an extent anyway. It was blasting to me but not really to a human. But the barrier of two stories kept my music from really bothering anyone.

I cradled the small can of red paint in my hand as I looked the blank sheet over. My eyes scanned the sheet before narrowing slightly at it in thought. Then, suddenly, I threw the paint can at the sheet. The can made a loud bang as it hit the wall. The red paint splattered against the white sheet, looking like droplets of blood. I grinned as the can tumbled to the floor below the sheet.

I placed a hand on my hip as I looked it over. I hummed in satisfaction before turning and picking up a can of orange paint. I went to throw it at the sheet as well but I sense someone coming down the stairs. I paused and turned to the stairway to greet my father.

"What in the world are you doing down here?"

I blinked at him, placing the can back onto the table I was standing beside. "Working."

My father made his way to the foot of the stairs and his green eyes focused on the sheet. He raised an eyebrow at it before looking at me. "Please tell me that is paint."

"Don't worry. It is." I turned to pick up the orange can of paint.

"What are you doing?" He made his way over to me.

"I told you, working." I tossed the can at the sheet. My dad flinched at the sound as the paint splattered across the sheet, covering some of the red.

"You've never painted like this before."

I shrugged. "I know." My eyes followed the can as it rolled across the floor. "I wanted to try something different. What do you think?"

"I think you're stronger than you realize." My father walked over to the sheet and pulled it off a bit to look behind it. I heard him sigh. "Jade, you dented the wall."

I blinked. "What? But I barely threw it."

"Be careful, okay? This wall is part of the foundation." He said, pulling back and letting the sheet fall back against the wall.

"Shit... I thought I had control over my strength."

"Your strength scares me sometimes."

I sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." My father smiled at me. "You're defiantly better at controlling it than you were when you first came back."

"True. I'm getting there."

"So, your birthday's next week." My father said, walking back over to me.

"Yea..." I turned back to the table covered with different paint cans.

"Are you doing anything special?"

"I think the wolves are planning something... Seth said it was a surprise though." I picked up a can of purple paint, looking it over.

"So you are celebrating it?"

"_They're_ celebrating it. It doesn't really matter to me."

"It matters to me." I paused in my observation of the paint before placing it down and turning to my father. "It's your 21st birthday, Jade. Vampire or not you're still my son and I'm only human." He smiled softly.

I bit my bottom lip softly, realizing what he meant. "Then, do you want to do something? Just you and I?"

He nodded. "That would be nice. I'm not that old but time for you seems to fly by and before you know it I won't be here anymore."

My breath hitched at the realization. "Then... We need to do more human things. For you. Even though my life has changed, you're still my father and you deserve all the normal experiences a father gets."

He smiled at me. "I appreciate that but I'm just asking to celebrate your birthday."

"Well, we'll figure something out. Usually, we'd go out to dinner or drinking... but well... Haha." I giggled softly. "I _can_ drink. Typical 21st birthday stuff right?"

My father chuckled softly. "Actually, I was thinking we'd visit your Grandparents."

My entire body stiffened. "N-Nana?"

"She's been calling a lot lately. She hasn't seen you since your 16th birthday."

Nana was the only other family member I had. Well Nana and Poppa. My grandparents on my father's side. I wasn't that close with them anymore but I still respected them. Nana and I used to be inseparable every summer when I was little. I would spend the summer with her while my parents did the moving.

I relaxed a bit. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"I doubt they'll suspect anything. Especially since your eyes are back to normal."

I blinked. "You know, that's something Jasper and I have been trying to figure out." I turned back around and started to recap the paint cans. "I should have golden eyes like the rest of them. Zander, Matt, Dem, the Cullens... They all have golden eyes. But me? Once again I'm the freak with green eyes."

"They're the eyes you were born with."

"I know... but it doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure there is a reason behind it."

"I guess it does work out better for me... With my eyes their normal color, no one really notices I've changed."

"I'll admit you do look different. It's hard to explain but it's not a bad thing. You don't look 21, that's for sure."

I laughed softly. "I was 18 when I was turned. I'll continue to be 18 till the end of my time."

"Hm. Nana's been asking about your love life."

I blinked and turned back to my father. He was sitting on the stairs, watching me. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"Oh my god!" My eyes widened. "You didn't!"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry. She's happy for you. She is disappointed that she won't get a wedding out of you or great grandchildren though."

"What about you?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head at me.

"Are you... disappointed that you're not going to get a wedding or grandchildren?"

"I thought you and Jacob were thinking about adoption?"

"Well, I mean, biological grandchildren."

He sighed softly. "Honestly, it is a bit disappointing. But as long as you're happy, it doesn't really matter."

Something uncomfortable settled in the pit of my stomach. "Right..."

"Besides, you and Jacob could marry. Maybe not in the typical sense but he mentioned something about a Quileute ceremony."

"Oh yea." I blinked, remembering what he was talking about. Jacob and I had spoken about it a few times recently but had yet to come to a conclusion. "I don't know much about it."

My father grinned softly at me, a glint in his eye. I tilted my head at him slightly. It was like he knew something I didn't. "Well, I hope you two agree to do it." He got to his feet.

"Yea..." I shifted my eyes to the drying sheet. "When are we going to go visit Nana?"

"I was thinking after whatever celebration the wolves have in store for you."

I nodded and moved toward the stairs where my father was standing. "Where is she and Poppa living now?" I reached beside my father and turned off the small CD player on a stand by the stairs.

"Well this is where it gets interesting."

I glanced at him as I turned the light off. "Oh?"

My father smiled at me and started to make his way up the stairs. "It's not in the country."

"Seriously?" I followed behind him.

"I was surprised as well. She always talked about it but I never expected she'd convince my dad to do it."

I smiled at him as we reached the top of the stairs. "She finally convinced him?"

"Sure did." My father smiled at me as I closed the basement door. "Rome."

I started to laugh quietly. "Hehe. Poor Poppa."

"She loves it there. She couldn't stop talking about it when I was on the phone with her."

I wiggled my bum as we walked to the kitchen. "I've never been out of the country."

"That's why she keeps insisting you come and visit. Both of us. Oh, she wants to meet Jacob as well."

"Ah. Hehe. I wonder what he'll say." I positioned myself on the kitchen counter as my father started to make lunch for himself. "Does she know about Matt, Zander and Dem?"

"She does. She knows a lot actually."

I crossed my legs, sitting on top of the counter and titled my head at my father. "How much?"

"As much as Dem knew before Zander turned him."

My eyes widened slightly. "She knows I ran away?"

"Yup." My father started pulling food out of the fridge to make a sandwich. "She cursed me for not letting her know at the time."

I laughed softly. My Nana only cursed when she was very upset. "But I came home safely."

"That you did. With two others. I told her that too. And then Dem... Well, obviously he became involved with Zander and now he's here too."

"And she's cool with all this?"

"As cool as I suppose she can be. She said I should have told her she suddenly had three new grandsons." He said with a smile while making his sandwich.

"Then maybe they should come with us."

"That's a good idea."

I smiled and glanced at the front door when I sensed Dem and Zander nearby. "I think they'd like to get away."

"Are they doing anything special for your birthday?"

"Not that I know of. They might be involved with the wolves. Seth adores Zander."

My father hummed. "I've noticed that."

"You're not the only one." Dem said as he and Zander entered the kitchen.

"He's jealous." Zander said with a smirk as he joined me on the counter.

"I am not. I just don't get it." Dem sat at the kitchen table like a normal person.

"How could you not? Zander's hard not to like." I said, poking Zander's arm. Zander just grinned at me.

"Must you two always sit on my counter?" My father said as he sat at the table across from Dem.

"It's comfy." I told him.

My father rolled his eyes and began to eat his sandwich. "Well, since you two are here we might as well tell you."

"Hm, but where's Matt?" I asked them.

Zander tilted his head at me. "Tell us what?"

"Matt's in the woods after his lunch." Dem told us.

"Oh. OK. Then we'll tell you two now."

"For my birthday, we're going to Rome to visit my Nana. You two wanna come?" I asked them.

"Rome?" Zander perked up. "I'm from there." He started to bounce on the counter.

I blinked at him. "You are? I never knew that."

He nodded vigorously. "I'd love to go back!"

"I'd like to go." Dem added.

"Great."

"Am I invited as well?" Matt said as he walked into the kitchen.

I jumped down from the counter and ran over to him. "Of course you are!" I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled softly and returned my hug. "I'd love to go."

"Yay!" I pulled back and hopped around. "It's settled then. We're all going to Rome!" I stopped in my bouncing before running out of the room. I nearly tackled Jacob as he walked through the front door.

"Ah, shit!" He stumbled backwards into the door frame after I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too baby but I was only gone a few hours."

I leaned up and kissed him which he gladly returned. "We're going to Rome!"

Jacob blinked at me. "What? Who is?"

"We are." I grinned up at him.

Jacob's warm brown eyes searched mine. "Uh... What for?"

"To visit my Nana."

He blinked. "You have a Nana?"

"Yea. You never told me you had sister so we're even." I stuck my tongue out at him as I pulled back.

"Um, ok. When are we going?"

"After my birthday. Zander, Dem, and Matt are coming too. It's like a family trip."

"Great." He smiled at me.

I grinned, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen with everyone else.

* * *

**And that my darlings was the first chapter of Eternal Art. I seriously have no idea how many chapters this will be. It's going to be longer than the first two though. But the chapters will be shorter than Art of Devotion. I'm going for atleast eight pages per chapter. We'll see. **

**Unlike the first two parts, this part isn't done. I have about five chapters written but since New Moon comes out Friday, I'm sure I'll get a crap load of inspiration. I'm going to try to update this once a week like I do Homeless. **

**Please review. I would like to know what you think so far. **

**Thanks.**

**+Matt+**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

When it came to my birthday, I never was all that excited about it. So I was a year older. Woo hoo... As a vampire that didn't even matter anymore. But it mattered to my father. So I was willing to go along with it. But it also seemed to matter to the other wolves too. Unlike Jacob, they wouldn't live forever. They were normal. So also for them, I went along with it.

What I didn't expect, however, was for Jasper to play along.

It was just a normal day at the Cullens. I was sitting on the floor, along with Alice, playing dolls with Nessie while Jacob was sitting on the couch behind me, watching. Carlisle and Esme were somewhere in the house along with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was leaning against the wall near us and Bella and Edward were on another couch. Typical day.

My birthday was tomorrow and I hadn't said a thing to any of them. Jacob knew to keep his mouth shut. As far as I was concerned, vampires did not celebrate human birthdays. They celebrated Nessie's birthday, but that was a whole different thing.

"Jade." I blinked at Jasper's voice and looked up at him while Nessie tugged the Barbie doll out of my hand. "May I have a word with you?"

I blinked once again, tilting my head to the side a bit. "Uh... Sure."

He pushed off the wall and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I got to my feet and glanced at Jacob who only shrugged. Then I looked at Edward who just smiled at me. I glared at him softly before following after Jasper. He led me up the stairs and down a hallway to his room.

I loved Jasper's room. He was as much of an art enthusiast as I was. He always had amazing art work on his walls and his room was just so cool. I hummed as I followed him into the room, glancing around the place. "So what's up?" My eyes followed him as he walked over to a nice leather couch and picked up something off of it.

"I wanted to give you this." He turned back around to face me with a small box wrapped in green paper.

I stared at the box for a few seconds before realizing what it was. "A present?"

"Of course." He walked toward me.

I met his golden eyes that were smiling at me. "You... How did you know?" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Edward."

I gritted my teeth. I should have known it was him. If Edward could read my thoughts than he should have known I didn't want any of them to know. One more reason to add to my "Why I dislike Edward Cullen" list. "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to." He held the box out to me. "Besides, you should celebrate it while you can still remember how old you actually are."

I searched his eyes before sighing and taking the small box from him. "I'm gonna murder Edward..."

Jasper smiled softly at me. "Don't be angry with him. I asked him if he knew why you have been so antsy lately."

"You noticed?"

"Of course I did. I also know why Jacob's been so stressed out."

I blinked. "Stressed out?" I tilted my head slightly. "I haven't... noticed anything."

"He's good at hiding it but I can feel his emotions, remember?"

I bit my bottom lip before plopping down onto the black leather arm chair in Jasper's room. "Why's he so stressed out?"

"I can't tell you." Jasper moved to sit on the couch.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise." Jasper's lips turned up ever so slightly into a smirk.

I pouted lightly at him while turning the small box around in my hands. "Damn..."

"Open it already." Jasper's voice held a hint of anxiousness.

I smiled softly at him and tore the paper away from the box. The small box was blue with golden letters on the top in some language I didn't know. I tilted my head, curious, before picking the top of the box off. Sitting inside on soft white cotton was a pendent.

It was silver and oval shaped. The edges were ridged, like lace but what caught my attention was the very detailed wolf figure howling at the moon in the center of the oval. It covered pretty much the whole pendent. Behind the wolf was a small moon made out of a diamond. My breath caught in my throat at the sight. Sure, I didn't breathe but human habits died really hard. Besides, living with a human it was best to keep up those human habits.

"Jasper..." I mumbled softly, reaching into the box and pulling out the pendent. Attached to it was a silver chain that dangled against my hand as I held the pendent in my palm, inspecting it more.

"It was something I just happened to pick up in South Africa a long time ago. It's all real. Hand made and everything."

"I love it..."

"I knew you would. I stumbled upon it a few months ago and I was planning to give it to you eventually. Your birthday is the perfect reason."

I clutched the pendent in my hand then stood, going over to Jasper. I bent down and hugged him tightly. Jasper leaned up off the couch and returned my hug. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He stood, still hugging me.

I smiled and released him, my eyes drawn to the pendent once again. "You know me so well."

"Wolves and you go hand in hand." Jasper said with a soft smile.

I nodded. "Yea. We do."

"Here. Let me put it on you." He held his hand out for it.

I dropped the pendent in his hand and turned around for him to put it on me. I heard the clasp come undone before he reached in front of me and let the necklace hang from my neck. He clasped it and moved some of my hair out of the way. (It was a little longer than usual.) The pendent hung at the middle of my breastbone so it wasn't too long but long enough for me to be able to look at it. My finger tips gently moved over the cold silver.

"I really do love it." I turned around to face him. "Now I'm kinda glad Edward told you." I smiled sheepishly at him.

Jasper just smiled at me. "After a while your human birthday won't be important but for now, it is."

I nodded. "Yea."

"Come on, let's return to the others." I smiled at him in agreement.

* * *

A party was something I was kinda expecting. What I wasn't expecting was that the vampires and werewolves were working together on it. It's hard to surprise a vampire so when I came home after hunting that day, I wasn't all that surprised to see everyone. I was only surprised at who was there. I knew my vampires would be there. Zander, Dem and Matt. And because of them I figured most of the wolf pack wouldn't be there. I was wrong. Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Emily, and Rachel were all there. Plus the Cullens. I had no idea they'd be there either.

The party was bigger than I expected. I loved all these people and it was obvious that they loved me too. It really was just a social engagement. Seeing everyone all in one place was something I thought I would never see. It only proved to me how much these people really cared about me. The only humans were Rachel and my father. That settled oddly in my stomach.

Halfway through the party was presents time. What do you get a vampire for their human birthday? Well, for me, it didn't really matter. It was the thought that counted. I won't go into detail about what everyone got me, but I was very happy with everything. The last person to give me their present was Jacob, as expected.

Something about him had been off all night. I couldn't explain what exactly but he just seemed... different. Anxious or nervous. Something like that. It had me a little worried. I had an odd feeling in my stomach the whole night and I didn't like it. I was hoping that Jacob was just anxious to give me his present. That was what I convinced myself anyway.

Everyone had gathered outside behind the house since it was a nice cloudy day. Night was close to falling and I was hoping it wouldn't rain yet. Everyone was standing in a circle around me as I sat in a chair, bouncing slightly, excited to see Jacob's present. My father was on one side of me while Zander was on the other. Both were grinning at Jacob as he made his way toward me.

I tilted my head at him slightly. His face was slightly flushed and he was shaking a bit. I went to stand but Zander placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me sitting. I sent a glare his way but he only grinned at me. I sighed and shifted my eyes back to Jacob who was standing in front of me. I had to lean my head back to look up at him.

Jacob smiled down at me, his shaggy hair blowing a bit in the slight wind. He took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of me so we were eye level. I heard Rachel gasp and I glanced at her curious. Everyone was staring at us with smiles on their faces. I was at a lost for what was going on.

"Jade..." Jacob licked his dry lips before taking my hand in his hot one. His hand held mine tightly and I placed my other hand over his. I was starting to get a little concerned. I had never seen Jacob this nervous. He was shaking. "You know exactly how I feel about you. And I debated for a long time over doing this or not." He bit his lower lip. "I wasn't sure how to ask you... Most guys get all mushy but... You know how I feel. I've told you millions of times that I love you and I, literally, would die without you." He smiled softly at me. "We tried being apart and that didn't work very well, hm?"

I swallowed hard, suddenly nervous myself. I shook my head at him, glancing up at my father, who nodded at me. What the hell was going on?

Jacob's grip on my hand tightened. "We have the rest of eternity together. But we both have human families." He glanced up at my father. "Plus the symbolism means a lot to my tribe..."

"J-Jacob..." I took a deep breath. I still wasn't sure what he was asking me.

Jacob gave me that grin that could make me melt before he reached his free hand into the pocket of his pants. My eyes followed his hand as it pulled out a black velvet box. I blinked as he held it out to me and flipped it open with one hand. Sitting snuggly inside the box was a ring. Not just any ring. I knew what that ring meant. The band was silver as was the rest of the ring. In a circle was a small wolf jumping over a diamond. The wolf was half of the circle and the other half was a vine-like pattern. It was absolutely beautiful.

My breathing ceased as I stared at the silver ring sitting in that black box. Jacob's hand squeezed mine, gaining my attention. My eyes met his and he was smiling at me but I could see a hint of worry in those brown eyes.

"Jade, will you marry me?"

Four simple words. 'Will you marry me?' A simple question, right? Just like 'I love you' was only three simple words. But each held so much significance. I was at a lost for words. I really didn't know what to say. No, I knew what to say; only it would come out. My mouth didn't want to work. My body was ridged and I still wasn't breathing.

Jacob's grip on my hand loosened as his smile started to fade a bit. "Jade?"

"Um... I think he's in shock." I heard Zander say as he waved a hand in front of my face. I growled slightly and smacked his hand away. "Ah, he's okay." Zander said with a chuckle.

I glared at him before shifting my eyes back to Jacob. He was staring at me, his smile gone, worried. Without warning, I lunged at Jacob. Not expecting it, Jacob fell backwards onto his back at my strength. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I buried my head in his neck. Slowly, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jade..."

I swallowed hard and felt my eyes start to sting. They wanted to cry so badly. The emotions that over took my body were a little too much to handle. "I..." I closed my eyes tightly since my mouth still didn't want to work properly. I lifted off of him only slightly before pressing my lips to his.

Jacob took no time to respond to my kiss. He eagerly returned it. After a moment we pulled apart and that grin was back on Jacob's face. "Is that a yes?" I nodded vigorously before burying my head in his neck once again. "Good." He hugged me tightly.

"He said yes!" I heard Zander say earning a round of clapping from everyone.

Jacob chuckled against my ear then moved to stand with me still clutching to him. He helped me to my feet but didn't let go of me. I moved to bury my head in his chest, not wanting to let go. I wasn't sure if I could speak yet.

"You scared me there for a minute." Jacob said softly, pulling me away from him so he could lean down and pick the ring box off the ground. It must have fallen out of his hand when I tackled him. He stood up straight and opened the box once again. "Jasper and Zander helped me pick this out..." He said softly, a light pink blush on his tan cheeks.

I smiled up at him before my eyes focused on the ring. Jacob pulled the ring out of the velvet slot and held it between his big fingers. He grabbed my left hand and gently slid the ring onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly. Jacob still held my hand as I looked the silver ring over. I loved it. I really did.

I suddenly felt really giddy. It hit me then. I was engaged to Jacob. He proposed to me. We were going to marry! Well, not really since it wasn't legal... but we were so going to have that Quileute ceremony! So it was basically the same thing. And legal in the Quileute's eyes. I started to bounce on my heels, excited.

"Oh my god you just proposed!"

Jacob blinked at me before letting a laugh out. "I did."

I bit my lower lip, the bolt through my tongue clicking against my teeth. Happiness and a few other emotions flowed through my body. "Oh my god!" I pounced on Jacob once again but he caught me this time.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "Now you speak."

"Ah, I couldn't before!" I pulled back from him and bounced over to Zander. "You little ass you knew!" I pounced on him as well.

"Of course I knew." Zander said with a smile while hugging me back.

"Gah. This is why you've been so odd lately." I said, letting go of Zander and turning back to Jacob.

"Yea. I was nervous." Jacob shrugged, still grinning. I grinned back before bouncing over to him and pouncing on him once again.

* * *

I saw New Moon Sunday. OMFG! It was spaztastic! Jacob shirtless for over 2 hours? Yea, Matt likey. A lot. The movie had a lot of eye candy. Like Caius? Oh wow... talk about a sexy Vampire. And Demetri too! Though I always liked Demetri. Jane was kick ass and I freaked when I realized Aro was the guy from Underworld. Sexy! I cried too. At the end when Bella told Jacob not to make her chose? Yea, I cried. Cause I could see poor Jacob's heartbreak. I saw it with my mother and a few friends and she's totally Team Jacob. She thinks Bella is a bitch and Edward is ugly. Hehe. Woot! Totally Team Jacob over here. Hell, if you're reading this story I'm guessing you are Team Jacob. There are less of us at the moment but by Eclipse I expect A LOT of new Team Jacob fans. I can't see how anyone could be Team Edward! Seriously. I'm totally with Jade.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. These parts will be a little short but the story itself will be longer than the first two parts.

Engaged hm? Yes. I like it. Next part is a cute little filler and then BAM! LEMON! It's about time, hm? Hehe sorry to make you wait so long. It's not like Jade and Jacob aren't having sex obviously. But I never saw a need to write full lemon. I have a reason now. Hehe

Right! So please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me." I poked Dem's arm, glaring at him softly.

Dem smiled at me creating those cute dimples. "I couldn't tell you. Not only would Jacob kill me, Zander would too."

"Who else knew?"

"Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, Matt, Your father, Seth... Quil might have known too."

My eyes widened slightly. "That many people? Well shit..."

"Jacob actually asked your father's permission." Zander said, plopping down on the other side of me.

I lowered my eyes to the slightly wet grass and ran my hands over it. "Wow... I wonder how that went..."

"Well I suppose. He gave permission, didn't he?"

I nodded as my eyes landed on the sparkling ring on my left hand. A bubble of giggles escaped my lips causing Dem and Zander to stare at me. I calmed down after a second and held my hand out in front of me to get a better look at the ring. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Beautiful. Like you."

I glanced at Zander, smiling softly. "You really helped him pick it out?"

"Well, I was there... But like, Jasper's the one who really helped."

I raised my eyes and looked over at the vampire who was standing with Alice, Matt, Edward and Bella a little ways away from us. The sun had set and the only light was that of the moon. The party was officially over but some people still stayed. Seth, Jacob, and Rachel were over near the back door of the house talking to my dad.

Jasper must have noticed my stare because he turned his head to smile at me. I returned his smile before shifting my eyes back to the ring. "It's perfect."

"We all thought so."

I blinked then looked at Dem. "You _saw_ the ring before me?"

Dem grinned at me. "Yea... Jacob wanted opinions on if you would like it or not. He asked me, your dad and Matt. Zander and Jasper too of course."

I lifted my right hand and ran my pale fingers over the cold silver pendent hanging from my neck. "I still can't believe he proposed..."

"You didn't expect it?" Zander asked.

"Not at all. I mean, we've talked about it only a little bit... But we never came to a conclusion or anything. I sure wasn't expecting it to be this soon."

"Ah, you'll have to ask Jacob about that." Dem moved to his feet.

I looked up at him. "Do you know?"

"Not exactly. I never asked him why." He held his hand out to me.

I smiled at him while slipping my hand into his. Dem easily lifted me to my feet. "I knew you still loved him more than me." Zander grumbled, getting to his feet.

Dem blinked before looking over my shoulder at Zander. "What?" His eyes widened slightly. "No! How could you think that?" In a flash, Dem was hugging Zander tightly.

I laughed slightly at the struggling Zander. "Gah! Dem, I was kidding! You're kinda hurting me."

Dem immediately let go. "Sorry..."

Zander sighed and gently kissed his lover. "Don't worry about it."

I smiled at them before making my way over to Jasper. Dem and Zander were so cute together and I was so happy for them. I was really determined to find someone for Matt too. It was kinda hard though because he didn't want to turn a human. He wanted someone who was already like us. I couldn't blame him.

"Jazz!" I pounced onto the blonde Cullen.

Jasper chuckled softly while returning my hug. "Hello."

I giggled, pulling away from him. "Thank you for helping Jacob."

Jasper smiled at me. "Of course." His pale hand gently grasped my left one and raised it to see the ring. "Jacob actually picked this one out. There were two he couldn't decide on. I convinced him this was the best one."

I nodded. "I absolutely love it."

"We knew you would."

"Can I see?" Bella asked softly. I blinked before holding my left hand out to her. She leaned down slightly to get a good look at it. "It is beautiful." She leaned back and gave me a smile which I tried to return. I still didn't like her too much. Edward glared softly at me so I glared back. After a few seconds I just rolled my eyes and shifted my attention back to Jasper.

"I'm gonna go back to my... fiancée." I leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek gently. "I suppose I won't see you until we get back from Rome."

"I suppose not." Jasper smiled at me, returning my kiss. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Always!" I hugged Alice as well before skipping off to Jacob. Seth and Rachel smiled at me as I approached them. "Rachel!" I gently grabbed the pretty brunette into a hug. She giggled and returned my hug eagerly. "You're gonna be my sister!"

"Yes, I am." She patted my back before we let go of each other.

"I'm happy." I grinned at her.

"I can tell."

"Jade?" I blinked and looked at Seth who had spoken. "You'll be part of the pack."

I thought it over for a second before I realized what he meant. I was already Jacob's mate, sure, but not exactly. The Quileute ceremony is a mating ceremony that combines two people for the rest of their lives or in our case eternity. After that ceremony I would officially be a part of Jacob's pack. The realization sent an odd exhilarating feeling through my whole body.

"I will!" I bounced up and down, pleased. Seth grinned at me as did Jacob. I moved closer to my wolf and rubbed my arm against his, winking at him. "Mates for eternity. You sure you made the right decision?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his muscular chest. "Of course I am."

I gripped his strong biceps as I stared up into his warm brown eyes. "Good."

"We should get going." Rachel said, nudging Seth's arm.

Seth titled his head at her slightly before nodding. "Um, yea." His eyes shifted to me and Jacob. "You two should celebrate." He winked at us earning a slight growl from Jacob.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, we should celebrate." I nudged Jacob's groin with my knee, something only he saw or noticed.

"We'll be at the airport tomorrow to see you guys off." Rachel smiled at us before dragging Seth away toward her car parked in the front.

I smiled at them and turned to notice the Cullens had left and Zander and Dem were no where to be found. I narrowed my eyes slightly and noticed that there was no one around. I didn't sense Matt or my father either.

"Ah..."

"They decided to give us the house tonight." Jacob said, gaining my attention.

I blinked at him. "For what?"

A smirk snaked its way onto Jacob's lips. "To celebrate properly~." Before I knew it, I was lifted into the air. I squeaked as Jacob situated me comfortably into his arms in a bridal position.

"B-But, we're not even married yet. Just engaged."

"You don't think that's a reason to celebrate?" Jacob's smirk faltered for a moment and I could see a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Ah! Um, of course I do!" I wiggled in his arms to get comfortable. "I just..." I sure if I could I would have been blushing like crazy. "Um... Well..."

Jacob leaned his head down and nuzzled my cheek. "Do you not want to?"

"O-Of course I do..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just... Well... They all know?"

"Know what?" Jacob started walking into the house with me in his arms.

"What we're gonna do..."

"Obviously. Matt, Zander, and Dem all know our sexual habits anyway." Jacob easily closed the back door behind him and locked it.

"Yea but... my father?"

"Well, I'm sure he knows that since we spent every night together and you don't sleep... He's probably figured it out."

"Ep!" I buried my head in Jacob's strong chest as he started to carry me into the kitchen.

"Are you embarrassed?" Jacob sounded amazed for a moment. "Aw, baby, you're so cute."

I growled slightly and lifted my head up at him. "I am not."

"Yes, you are." He stole a kiss before placing me down on my feet in the kitchen.

I crossed my arms over my chest, half glaring up at him. "Well? Why'd you put me down? I thought I was too cute to resist?"

Jacob licked his lips and approached me causing me to back up into the kitchen table. "You are." He whispered huskily, leaning down to place his forehead against mine. "But your eyes are really dark. I don't want to end up being your dinner."

I blinked my small amount of anger and embarrassment gone. "Oh."

"Plus, I'm kinda hungry too."

"I could make you something."

Jacob smiled softly at me before pressing his lips to mine. I returned his kiss, my eyes sliding shut, and leaned up on my toes to press back. I inhaled Jacob's scent and allowed it to fill my senses. I slipped my arms around his neck and felt him press against me harder. I buried my hand in Jacob's hair, pulling him closer. Jacob's scorching hot hands grabbed my hips and lifted me so I was sitting on the kitchen table. We were more even in height now.

I spread my legs and allowed Jacob to settle between them comfortably. His hands rested on either side of me on the table as our tongues started to play. I felt the heat soar through my body at an alarming pace and I could feel Jacob's heart start to pound faster. My free hand grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him even closer.

Jacob's hands started to play with the hem of my shirt and I was dying for him to touch me. Skin to skin. But, unfortunately, Jacob pulled back, panting lightly. I pouted as he tried to catch his breath a bit. He smiled at me and gently kissed my forehead.

"Almost got carried away there." He mumbled softly.

"So?"

His smile grew. "Go feed, Jade. Then we'll get carried away."

I huffed and lifted my knee to push my foot against his stomach. "Move then."

Jacob smiled and moved away from me so I could stand up straight. "Don't be too long."

"Oh, I won't." I winked at him and I was out the back door in a flash.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. I ran a hand through my shaggy dark hair and felt a smile creep across my lips. I couldn't help but grin. I was still in a small state of shock that Jade said yes. I knew he loved me and would do anything for me but a small part of me was terrified he would say no.

We had spoken about the ceremony many times before but we never set a certain time. So, I decided to set it for us both. My father was getting along in age and even though Jade's father was no where close to my father's age, he was aging too. My father deserved to see me marry. Plus, he'd been bugging me about it lately as it was.

I rubbed a hand over my face, still in slight disbelief. I knew Jade wasn't expecting me to ask him so soon. I was so nervous. I had never been so nervous in my whole life. Everyone but Jade knew I was going to propose. I was surprised that Zander kept his mouth shut. The vampire couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything. I guess he just knew how much it meant to both me and Jade.

_He said yes..._

The grin still didn't leave my face as I moved to stand. I wasn't hungry; I just wanted Jade to feed before we did anything. We had a few almost accidents where he nearly bit me. The boy loved to bite but we didn't know if my blood would kill him or not. We had to be careful. If Jade was full, he was less likely to bite. Even though I loved it when he used to bite me... I kinda missed that actually... Ah, there were some downfalls to him being Vampire but still, I never complained.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. The next part is the lemon so it's worth the wait, trust me.**

**The holidays are here so updating will take a littler longer. Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**+Matt+**


End file.
